


Boxing

by disgruntledchowchow



Series: One-Shots (at least for the time being) [4]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledchowchow/pseuds/disgruntledchowchow
Summary: Daphne finally sees Simon boxing and reacts appropriately.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: One-Shots (at least for the time being) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135856
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Boxing

Daphne had awoken early. The curtains hadn’t been drawn last evening, and the suns rays streamed in early. As she awoke and her hands groped the sheets, she realized she was alone in bed, Simon must have already gotten up. She had not realized he was particularly busy, but she supposed he had wanted to get some work done given she had been distracting him and luring him away from work.

She donned her dressing gown, and went to the window, seeing that no one was really up and about it was still quite early. She figured she would go out for a quick walk to take in the fresh air before the responsibilities of the day called.

Not bothering to dress other than the blue silk dressing gown she tied loosely, she pulled on slippers and ran a few fingers through her hair before slipping outside.

The air was fresh and smelled like flowers and honey, and a bit like clean cotton. The warmth from the sun was lovely like she was cocooned in a warm embrace. As she walked she ran her hands along with the vibrant flowers, still damp from the morning dew but reaching towards the sun. The grounds of Clyvedon were gorgeous, all warm and happy and homey, exactly as she felt.

As she walked she remembered the memories of their first honeymoon, how they made love in the rain, and all the other clandestine adventures they had out in the garden. As she closed her eyes, she could almost feel Simon’s warm breath on her neck as he whispered exactly what he wanted to do to her, she could feel his hands running up and down her body, his fingers deftly removing her clothing, his warm comforting presence.

She was abruptly jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a distinct thud coming from somewhere on her left. Her first thought was to leave it alone. It was probably routine, someone was chopping wood…but then she heard it again. thud.

It didn’t sound like someone chopping wood. It sounded like..like something was hitting something. She remembered like it had happened yesterday…the corded muscles in his neck made visible by the one or two unbuttoned buttons of his shirt…the dopey veined forearms emphasized as he rolled up his sleeves…the fire in his eyes as he gazed at her…the way he moved with such lethal grace like he was the hunter and she was his prey like he wanted nothing more than to jump her and what she hadn’t wanted to admit to herself was that she wanted that too. quite desperately. As she had watched him..wishing that his focus was her, wishing that he was rolling up his sleeves to come to her, coming to cage her in, his very presence intoxicating her.

And it was that thud that had jolted her out of her reverie. Reminded her that she was there for the Prince.

Daphne was pretty sure Simon was working. Pretty sure was key though. He had admitted to her one night that one of the reasons he had boxed so much during their season in London was because after their first promenade he had realized no other woman would satisfy him and he needed a way to release his pent up frustrations since he had believed he would never have her.

As she walked towards a shed she had never seen before, she kept hearing the thuds. She moved closer and closer…steadying her breath to try and stay as quiet as possible. She figured it was Simon, and while she desperately wanted to know why he was boxing so early in the morning, a larger part of her wanted to know what Simon looked like boxing.

He was a gorgeous specimen of a man, as even Eloise had had to admit. He was tall and muscular and commanded respect and admiration, but he also smiled which made him like rakish and dashing, like that alone could ruin a woman. It had for her at least. She had seen Simon sweaty, she had seen him full of passion, but that was in bed. She had never seen him in that headspace of a boxer, the agility and speed and strength with which he wielded his muscles to deliver a blow. She had never felt the dangerous edge with him, he always made her feel safe and comforted. She wanted to see him out of breath, that slightly wild look in his eyes, skin glistening with sweat. The idea appealed to her, in a primal sort of way. She knew he would do anything to protect her, but to see that in action…it sent shivers down her spine.

She crept around to the open door and peered inside. Simon was facing away from her, clad only in pants he had rolled up at the cuffs, squaring off against the big sack suspended from the ceiling beam a. His skin was glistening, muscles taut, coiled to spring into motion at a moments notice. His focus was entirely upon battering the sack Daphne registered that it was swinging wildly, but her focus was entirely on Simon. He ducked and weaved with grace, still a Duke even as he boxed, and he struck with confidence, always ready and alert. The muscles in his arms and upper body rolled under his skin, rippling across as he delivered punch after punch and even a few kicks.

Daphne felt her breathing start to speed up and her pulse quicken. She felt herself growing warm and brought up a hand to fan herself lightly. She felt herself getting flushed, felt herself feel as though she was the one boxing, she felt out of breath like she had run a marathon, she felt that telltale wetness between her thighs and noticed that her nipples were now visible through the thin silk, and she had to double-check there wasn’t a wet spot on her dressing gown. She didn’t know how much time had passed, whether it had been 5 minutes or half an hour, but Simon was still going strong, apparently oblivious to her presence though she knew she wasn’t silent.

She watched the heavy sack swing high and bounce off the side of an exposed beam, and come at Simon from a different angle. She watched as he faced a different direction, seemingly unaware of the sack’s true travel plans, and from somewhere deep in her, she let out a loud gasp as Simon deftly swung and kicked the sack.

Daphne’s hands flew to her mouth as if they could recall and trap the gasp back inside her. Simon caught and steadied the bag with his hands, and turned his head over his shoulder.

“Enjoying the show my dear?”

Daphne flushed further, and her hands flew to her hair and dressing gown, smoothing both down. “No not at all, just arrived to see what the commotion was.”

“Sweetheart.” He drew the word out as he swaggered over, grabbing his shirt to mop his sweat.

“No, Don’t,” Daphne said before she could stop herself.

Simon raised an eyebrow at her. “Don’t what?”

“Don’t…” Daphne trailed off, looking anywhere but him, unable and unwilling to voice her train of thought.

Simon strolled over and brought Daphne’s eyes to meet his, and in that sinfully sweet voice of his, the one that wrapped her up in warmth and could make her do anything, he asked: “What do you not want me to do?”

In a voice barely above a whisper, utterly hypnotized by his voice and eyes, she couldn’t help but reply “don’t…don’t put on the shirt…”

Simon smiled that devilishly wicked smile, the one that turned her legs to jelly and made heat pool in her stomach.

“Do you like seeing me box?”

Daphne nodded.

“You like seeing me all sweaty and worked up?”

Daphne nodded.

Simon came closer, the warmth radiating off of him. She could see the individual drops of sweat meandering down the valleys and dips of his muscles, she could hear the slightly fast pants of breath, then felt them, warm on her neck. His arms stroked up down her body, travelling and loosening the already precarious knot holding her dressing gown together.

“You like it when I’m all sweaty, like an animal, all fists and brutality don’t you sweetheart? You always roll your eyes and scoff but you love it when I get down and get my hands dirty when I come on all sweaty and tired and rough when I’m panting and hard…it makes you wet doesn’t it?”

Daphne whimpered.

Simon smiled against her neck. “I’m gonna need to hear the words sweetheart.”

“I…I like it…I like it when you box… I like it when you’re sweaty.”

Daphne waited, tense. Waited for him to say something, but Simon seemed content to just kiss her neck and mouth against the mark he had left there last night. She felt herself start to relax under his gentle ministrations, and she rolled her head back and closed her eyes to open herself more to him.

Simon chose that moment to strike, swinging daphne into his arms and slamming her against the side of the barn. Daphne’s legs automatically crossed around his hips, anchoring herself as she felt the roughness of the wood behind her and the hardness of Simon's chest at her front, and she felt her nipples harden further, pebbling as she rubbed herself against him, desperately needing friction.

Simon groaned as Daphne dipped her head to mouth at his neck, to taste his skin, his sweat, she felt herself grow wetter and Simon redoubled his efforts, roughly grabbing her ass to grind her against him, not caring about the marks he left or the fact that the dressing gown was already in tattered shreds.

Grinding against him...Daphne felt herself get closer and closer to that peak. She felt herself get higher and higher, she gripped his shoulders and arched her back seeking him closer..more..everywhere.

“Simon!”

Simon held her as she came down from her climax…god his wife was gorgeous. She was flushed and her hair was wild and she was panting and he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

“Wow, you were quick with that one.”

“hmm? Oh sorry..”

“Oh god no don’t be sorry you were amazing sweetheart. I didn’t realize you liked it when I was all dirty and sweaty from boxing.”

Daphne blushed. “I…I…”

“No No..it’s not a bad thing. I just didn’t know. I’ll remember and come find you after my workouts instead of after my shower.”

“Simon!”

“What you don’t want me to?”

“I didn’t say that…”

.

.

.

~an unspecified amount of time, one ruined dressing gown, and a broken headboard later~

.

.

.

“So tell me…you’ve never seen me box before, so where did this all come from?”

“Uhm….”

“C’mon.”

“You remember the day the prince took me to that boxing match?”

Daphne felt Simon tense up. “No, no it’s not what you think. Do you remember how you were coaching Will? You had a black shirt on…the first two buttons were unbuttoned and you rolled up your sleeves?”

Simon coughed. “You remember all that?”

Daphne flushed. It seemed like today was the day Simon was learning a whole lot she had meant to keep secret.

“Yes well…I had been waiting since then to see you box…”

Simon flipped them over, so he was on top of Daphne cradled in her legs. “Hmmm….since then? Baby all you had to do was ask…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Thank you so SO so much for reading, I hope you liked it —  
> if you ever wanna come yell at me about bridgerton or harry potter or criminal minds or one of my other 34 interests please comment or hmu on tumblr  
> disgruntledchowchow :)) 
> 
> also lmk what you’d like to see more of!!


End file.
